The present invention relates to collecting data for a geographic database and more particularly, the present invention relates to a process and system for collecting data for updating a geographic database.
Geographic databases have various uses. Geographic databases are used in in-vehicle navigation systems, personal computers, networked computing environments, and various other kinds of platforms, as well as on the Internet. Geographic databases are used with various kinds of applications to provide various functions including map display, route calculation, route guidance, truck fleet deployment, traffic control, electronic yellow pages, emergency services, and so on.
In order to provide these kinds of functions, a geographic database includes data that represent geographic features in a covered geographic region. Geographic databases include details about represented geographic features, such as the geographic coordinates of roads in a geographic region, speed limits along the road segments, locations of stop lights, turn restrictions at intersections of roads, address ranges, street names, and so on. Geographic databases may also include information about points of interest in a covered region. Points of interest may include restaurants, hotels, airports, gas stations, stadiums, police stations, and so on.
Collecting information for a geographic database is a significant task. Not only is the initial collection of data a significant undertaking, but a geographic database needs to be updated on a regular basis. For example, new streets are constructed, street names change, traffic lights are installed, and turn restrictions are added to existing roads. Also, new levels of detail may be added about geographic features that are already represented in an existing geographic database. For example, an existing geographic database for roads may be enhanced with information about lane widths, shoulder sizes, lane barriers, sidewalks, bicycles paths, etc. Thus, there exists a need to continue to collect information for a geographic database.
According to one method, technicians (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cresearchersxe2x80x9d) are assigned the task of collecting data for a geographic database. Each researcher may physically travel throughout an assigned area and record information about observed geographic features. While in the field, the researcher may record the observed information by physically writing on a printed copy of a map. Computerized data collection techniques for certain types of data acquisition are also known. After the data are collected, the researcher uses a program that allows the researcher to make changes to a prime copy of the geographic database to reflect the actual geographic features observed by the researcher while out in the field.
Although this process works well, there exist room for improvement. For example, when the researcher is making the changes to the prime copy of the database, the data records in the database are locked. While the data records are locked, no other researcher can access or modify the same data records. This can cause inefficiencies when more than one researcher is collecting data for the same geographic area. Also, this method requires that changes observed in the field be separately entered at a later time when the researcher can access the geographic database.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved method and system for collecting data for a geographic database.
To address these and other objectives, the present invention comprises a method, system, and/or programming for collecting data for a geographic database. The geographic database includes data that represents geographic features in a covered region. The data collection method includes obtaining a first copy of data from the geographic database without locking the data in the geographic database and performing an updating process using the first copy. When the updating process is complete, a second copy of data from the geographic database is obtained. A determination is made whether application of the updating process to the second copy of data conflicts with any changes made to the geographic database since the first copy of data was obtained. If application of the updating process does not conflict with any changes made to the geographic database, the updating process is applied to the second copy of data from the geographic database. Then, the updated second copy of data is restored (or copied) back in the geographic database.
According to another aspect, more than one researcher can obtain the data that represent the same geographic features and perform updating processes using the data at the same time.
According to yet another aspect, the updating process is performed by a researcher while in the field using the first copy of data.